The Imprinting
by hollagurl8
Summary: Allison Banks is new to Forks, and she suddenly meets Jacob Black. He is strange to her and he's is completely odd. She bcomes friends with him, and knows his secret, but learns his liking towards Bella, whats worst, is that Allison is falling for Jacob.
1. The Newcomer

**A/n: I hope you enjoy this story. **

**AllisonXJacob pairing. **

Chapter 1- The Newcomer

I glared out the window as the car drove up the driveway of the old orphanage, the building was old, and it looked like the paint was pealing off, but it had a homey look to it. The moon lit the night sky, but it was only around 6 P.M.

"Allison, you're here," Mr. Berks, the guy who has been looking after me for the last 16 years, smiled at me and cut off the engine.

"Yeah," I muttered, I actually thought he was a dad, but now, he is leaving me back at the orphanage, and he's trying to cover it up by saying he isn't fit to care for a kid and he had too many business trips. His job was a band player, with a bunch of older guys. He has to do tours and stuff.

'_I'm sorry, it's my fault, I just can't, I have so many business trips to run, I don't want you to be lonely,' _was his excuse.

I kept glaring at him as he opened the door for me.

"I'm really sorry, honey," he sighed one last, his eyes filled with guilt.

"You _should _be," I grumbled in a voice too low for him to hear.

I grabbed my bags stuffed with my clothing and any excess items and got out of the car. I stood up and felt the frosty winds of Forks biting at my face.

"I'm sorry," he murmured again and hugged me awkwardly. I just stood there stiff and unhappy. I didn't want to live in an orphanage.

"Just go inside and tell them your name, I already gave them a call," he said while getting into his car. He looked back one last time and drove off, leaving me alone.

Damn it

I rubbed my bare arm which was exposed from my t-shirt and tugged at my very dark brown hair annoyingly as I walked in through the doubled doors.

"Hello?" I called into the empty hallways and my calls echoed off the bare walls.

"Hello? Oh, Hi! You must be the new girl!" a lady smiled, about 4 years older then I was.

"Yeah, Allison Banks," I forced a smile onto my absent face.

"Oh, Mr. Berks called and told me, follow me," I noticed how she said 'Mr. Berks' instead of _father_.

I followed her through the cramped hallways and finally, pulled open a door to my room.

"Here you go," she smiled happily and gestured into the room.

"I don't need to have a roommate?" I was secretly pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, well you use to, but she died," the lady said grimly.

"What?!" I stared wide-eyed.

"Just kidding," she grinned and pushed me into the room.

I glared at her and stalked into the room," thank you."

The lady finally left me alone, so I sat on the bed and my mind wandered away. I laid in bed and started to think.

Well this is your new life now, Allison! Get use to it.

I frowned at myself. Tomorrow was the first day at my new school and my new life, and a new start.

Augh, too many news!

I heard a strange clanking noise, something like a bell, and loud footsteps running down the hallways. I also heard roars of little kids bellowing down the hallways happily. I decided to go and check what's going on.

I peeked out the door, and kids were running to the source of the clanking noise.

Dinner?

I just decided to go with the flow, so I gently closed the door behind and stumbled down the hallway. I, later found myself in a vast cafeteria crammed with kids, some my age, some very young, other were just 1 or 2 years old. I automatically grabbed a tray of food, which had some sort of meat with mashed potatoes and a carton of milk with a fruit cup.

"Hey?" A new and unfamiliar voice asked behind me.

I turned around and saw it was a girl, with long hair that flowed to her back and had gray eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light. I stared at them, utterly surprised at their appearance.

"I'm Roxy," she smiled happily and held out her hands, and shook my hands.

"Hi, I'm Allison, you can call me Ally, nice to meet you," I smiled at her and shook back.

"Would you like to sit with me?" she asked cheerfully and pointed to a bunch of little kids, around 8 years old.

"Sure," I stared strangely at the choice of table.

I sat down and poked the slab of meat and put it in my mouth. I chewed slowly and swallowed, everybody at the table stared at me with wide eyes.

"It's clean!" one shouted suddenly, a girl with glistening blond hair, and dug her fork into the food. The rest did the same, seeming unsure, but swallowed the foods anyways.

I was shocked, I was their food tester! Hah, but it was sort of cute, the way, they don't trust the food.

That night, I sat in my pajamas and stared out the window blankly with a book opened on my lap. I'm always depressed…I walked over to the mirror which hung on the far wall, next to a TV. I walked up to the mirror slowly and peered into it. My dark blue eyes, which were unusual for a girl with dark brown hair which hung straight, framing my pale face. I poked at my head, feeling more annoyed. I suddenly realized I was tired, and didn't feel like staying up anymore.

I yawned, stretching and crawled into the fluffy bed and closed my eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Clank, clank, clank…_

At first, I dreamt about cows walking lazily across the plain, but suddenly realized it was the same bell as when it was dinner.

"Are you kidding me? There's a WAKE up call too?" I groaned to myself and tossed myself around and sat up on my bed, mentally cursing the danged people who kept ringing the blasted bell relentlessly.

I rolled out of bed and grabbed a hold of a pair of jeans I had that was already ready. I then ran over to my drawer and pulled on a black tank top that came in contrast with my pale skin. I stared at myself one last time in the mirror, brushing a comb through my silky hair and pulled the door open swinging my backpack over my shoulders.

Everyone was in the cafeteria eating breakfast, but I decided just to get a waffle, and eat while walking to school.

Well, here goes my first day!

**A/n: Okay, first Chapter. Please review, and give me some advice. I'd love some. **

**Some grammar and spelling errors, bear with me please. **


	2. Fumble?

**A/n: Thank you for reading so far. Hope you're enjoying. **

**Constructional Reviews Needed.**

Chapter 2

I walked down the block, and the orphanage's rooftop disappeared into the distance. I stared down the block and then at my boots that were flat soled, with fluffy fake-fur at the top, with little pom-poms. I blinked my eyes, as I realized I was staring at my boots for too long and almost ran into a pole. I glared at the pole and continued on my way towards the school.

When I reached school, I suddenly realized I was late. I stared at my watch making sure I was late and made a run for it.

"Oh, my god, for freaking sakes, they even rang a bell for you in the morning!" I scowled at myself as I ran quickly through the school doors and went into the office.

"Allison Banks?" the secretary looked up and she stared at me.

"Yeah, Allison," I agreed reluctantly and smiled at her.

"You're going to make it in time, for a few more minutes in first period," she smiled at me nicely and handed me a schedule with all my class dated on them.

"Thanks, ma'am," I thanked.

"Call me Cindy," she winked at me and her eyes turned back to the stack of papers she has been working on.

I smiled again, glad I made a friend and walked out of the office and headed down the hallway to Mr. Dee's class, it was Language arts and Social Studies. Back in San Francisco the schools weren't this small, and wasn't as cold and windy, almost impossible to get lost. Although there were 2 schools in Forks, it's still easy to identify which is which.

I gently pulled open the door and peered inside. All the student's eyes flickered towards me, but I felt the strongest, pair of burning eyes against my cheek, was a tall, big guy, his hair was tousled and up to his chin or so. He was structured, and his muscles shown underneath his t-shirt. I quickly broke our eye contact and looked at the floor.

"Allison?" Mr. Dee asked and looked at me.

"Y-yeah," I said a bit flustered and I went up to show him my schedule.

"Ok, you can sit there," he pointed to the seat in front of the staring boy.

I was going to groan and kick Mr. Dee in the shins, but a little voice in my head told me not to. I just stared blankly and him and walked to the seat I was directed to sit at. Everybody was staring at me.

Oh great, I bet they are going to stereotype me of becoming a Gothic Emo.

Hell Nah.

I pulled my seat out and sat down and gently took out a notebook and a pen. I listened closely, and the whole time, I felt the burning pair of eyes staring at me, digging into my back like daggers. I finally, decided to turn slowly around and glare back. But as soon as I turned around, his eyes burned into mine, I totally felt my own blue eyes burn out! I flinched forward again, only to drop my pen in shock of the loud bell ringing.

I shivered and grabbed my pen, stuffing all my papers and textbooks into my backpack and scrambled out of the classroom. I breathed in deeply and realized that was already 2 periods. Next class was P.E.

Damn it!

I shoved my backpack into the locker and slammed it shut. I walked slowly towards the gym, enjoying and savoring the last moments of being safe on the ground and not tumbling through the air, falling. I peered through the gym doors, and went to my assigned locker. I was told there was supposed to be my gym clothes already there. Back in California, we did not have to wear gym clothes; I grimaced at the thought of having to change in front of people.

I glanced over my shoulder, making sure no one was around me and nearly hopped into my gym clothes. It was sort of green, with a white exterior. I glared at the poor choice of colors. As I walked up towards the gym, I realized that the boy in my class, who keeps on staring at me, was still looking at me! This time, he had a bunch of other big guys; they were all smiling at me. Their dark eyes sparkled incredulously. I glanced around myself nervously. Are they looking at me?!

I felt a bit queasy so, I wandered into a little safe corner that beckoned me. I felt safe in that tight corner as we waited for our gym teacher to appear. I stared at my gym shirt and spaced out.

"Are you Allison?" a deep husky voice asked curiously.

I looked up and was startled to see it was that boy with the longish hair.

"Um, yeah, call me Ally," I forced a smile onto my face and I eyed him suspiciously.

"Nice to meet you Ally, I'm Jacob Black," he held out his hand for me to shake. I stared at the awaiting hand cautiously.

"N-nice to meet you too," I agreed and shook his head, but flinched back to realize how warm and hot it was.

Was he running a temperature?

I flinched back and grasped my hand as it still burned with the heat of his skin. Jacob seemed to notice my reaction and slowly drew his hand back. I could see his face was a bit despaired and unhappy, I couldn't help but stare at the longing expression he had on his face.

"Jacob! What are you doing?" one of Jacob's big friends asked him casually.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" another beamed.

"Um," I felt a bit awkward with all these tall-ass people! I sort of felt like an elf next to Santa Claus.

"No," he said coldly to them and walked away.

My eyes widened at this weird moment. Why is he so, stingy? I frowned, feeling a bit ticked off by his rudeness. I was not actually that athletic, but enough to survive through gym class. I try to be very aware of things around me.

"Ok, we are playing football today," the gym teacher called towards us. I felt a twinge of fear.

_Me _play _football_, against _them_? My stomach lurched, but what am I supposed to do?

I was arguing with myself, and suddenly noticed I was outside, on the field, next to a tall guy, with the ball in my hands.

WHAT?! The football is in my hands?

Aw Crap.

I took off running, as fast as I could, I was literally scared! I heard shouts behind me as I tried to lift my feet to go higher and to go faster.

"Crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap," I repeated over and over again in wheezes.

Then I tripped over a high clump of dirt that rose from the ground and fell forward with a squeak and the ball flew out of my hand.

I grimaced, waiting for the dewy ground hit my face, but instead, something as hard as stone, and as hot as a microwave was wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes in the tiniest slit and looked up nervously.

"Are you alright?" was the familiar deep voice.

"Uh…" I was lost at words, as I stared deep into his dark steely eyes. His hair was tied in a small ponytail behind his head! My eyes flickered to his other hand, and to our surroundings.

What?! We were at the touchdown point, and he was holding the football in his other hand.

Holy crap!

**A/n: Well, please review…Or else…. **

**Slight (or major) grammar and spelling problems. **


	3. Last Cake

**A/n: Since ya already here, might as well READ and ENJOY. Sorry for my slow updating…**

Chapter 3- Last Cake

I stared at the foot ball which was on his fingertips. People could do that?!

"Jacob! That's not fair!" one of Jacob's friends pop out of nowhere, growling.

"Well, you saw my position! Besides, I just multitasked, relax, Embry," Jacob shrugged and heaved the ball at him.

So, that's his name…and suddenly I noticed that Jacob was still holding me and my feet were 5 inches off the ground, dangling.

"Uh, can I go now?" I muttered feeling heat rush to my face.

"Oh, sorry," Jacob also looked embarrassed and released me, making me land on the ground with a soft thud.

I scratched my head nervously, and smiled, then quickly turned around leaving, making me feel a bit chagrinned.

"You're stupid!" Embry snarled and smacked Jacob on the head.

Amazing how I can still hear them, even though I am, like, across the field.

"Don't turn into Paul!" Jacob complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"I heard that," Paul grunted and stalked up.

"I thought you were with Bella!" Embry teased.

Bella, who?

"Cram it!" Jacob rumbled, slipping his hands into his gym pant's pockets.

I looked down at my gym pants, hey! We do have pockets!

I heard a shrill whistle echo off the bare trees and followed up by a call of order from the Coach.

"What's the hold up? We just wasted a whole period with you guys jabbering!" the coach complained letting his whistle dangle from his neck again. We just stared, so soon he waved his hands to dismiss us," a bunch of lazy…"

I changed quickly, for the next period was lunch. Of course since this was my first day at the school, I'd have to sit alone. Oh, joy. I grabbed my jacket and slammed my locker shut, locking it swiftly. I ran down the hallways and into the cafeteria where I saw many kids sitting, chatting, and eating. I noticed that everybody was already in their own groups. So I just decided to ignore the loneliness and I wandered towards the lunch line.

"Cake," I smiled as I read the menu for lunch, well its not like I enjoyed eating school food, it's just that; I was really hungry. I spied the last slice of cake under the sneeze guard. Walking closer to the lunch register, I pulled out my wallet, and I was nearly drooling. I could almost smell the chocolate chips invested in its crumbly center…

"Whoa! NO way! OUT OF THE WAAY!" I heard frazzled cries from behind me and then thunderous footsteps. Instinctively I flinched back, and saw a herd of Godzillas most likely Jacob and the group running in my direction

"Over my DEAD body you get the last cake on cake month that only happens once every 2 months!!" Embry growled as he shoved past me; ONCE EVERY 2 MONTHS? I glared at Embry, and then Paul thrust past me, making me skid sideways.

"Pfft! That cake is mine!"

Next, Quil heaved past me, as if I wasn't there. Finally feeling fed up, I ran headfirst into the crowd of rowdy evil people.

That cake was _mine_, one way or another!

I reached in through the tiniest opening in the fighting boys, and my fingertips were so close to the plate. SO CLOSE! Groaning I stretched further, but my outstretched hand was lost in the wall of guys.

"Just not quick enough!" a roaring voice cackled. I grimaced as the cake disappeared and was raised high up into the air. There stood Jacob grinning triumphantly holding the cake high over his head.

The cake was too high up…

Damn it that was MY cake.

I glared daggers to Jacob and the rest of the backs that faced me. I felt like a seedling, I couldn't even glare over Paul's head. I was going to slink away before they notice me but…

"Hey, look its Ally!"

I froze, oh no! They've noticed me, in my very pathetic attempt at conquering cake. Oh no! This is my first day! Wait why am I feeling self conscious?!

"H-hi?" I stammered as I slowly backed up, feeling like a total outcast.

"Oh, did you want the cake?" Embry asked his eyes thoughtful.

"Uh, no?" I questioned his question.

"Well, you don't have a chance now, Jacob there is a _pig_!" Paul snickered as he gestured towards the Jacob who now stood awkwardly.

Everybody snickered together as they smirked at Jacob who just stood there frowning as if concentrating on something.

"Here…" Jacob muttered and stuck out the slice of cake, like a little child giving up some candy. Embry's eyes widened as he stared at Jacob. Paul looked just as shocked as Embry was, but Quil was just glaring.

"You're over Bella already?!" Embry scoffed.

"Shut up!" Jacob snapped, and he reached over to slap Embry on the head, but just as he reached over, his hand let go of the plate of spaghetti. This guy is sure touchy about this "Bella" stuff…

"No!" I cried, finally able to speak for my beloved cake was falling to its smooshy doom. The following sound was the plate clattering to the ground shattering into many shards, and the cake frosting and crumbs scattered all over the place.

"Goddamn!" Jacob cursed as he stared at mushy mess that was near my shoes.

"Not the cake!!" I wailed as I bent over to mourn for the loss.

"Look, I'm sorry…" Jacob apologized and he immediately looked nervous when he saw little angry moisture gathering in my eyes.

Yes, I'm crying over a dead _cake_. So what? I was hungry and I liked cake!

"Sorry doesn't bring cakes back," I accused as I kicked at the shattered plate.

"How about I treat you some day?" Jacob suggested.

I stared at him, trying to comprehend.

Hmm, not a bad idea, free cake, new friend? What's not to like?

**A/n: Sorry it's taking me so long to update! I haven't have enough time lately. It's almost winter break and I am really, really, really, really excited!!**

**Merry Early Xmas!**


End file.
